


Soft shell

by mhunter10



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Kissing, M/M, Philkas - Freeform, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Philip thinks Lukas isn't all hardcore and savage, but that there's softness under it. Well, at least there's softness under his shirt, so Philip decides to start there





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like that Tyler and James' bodies look like real teenage bodies. They could've made them be these really buff hot guys, but instead they're awkward and pale and skinny and have tummies instead of an 8-pack. I mean, maybe that's just them in real life too, like they could do the whole gym thing...but I like to think it was a conscious decision to have them actually look relatable

Lukas pushed back from Philip’s small desk with a grin and joined him on the bed. Philip’s mouth was twisted with uncertainty, as he fidgeted with his camera. His eyes didn’t leave his face.

“It’s awesome,” Lukas confirmed, looking at the other boy in awe.

Philip’s eyebrows jumped up. “You like it? It’s good?”

Lukas bumped his shoulder into Philip’s and smiled more. “Yeah, of course, dummy.” Philip nodded, blushing but looking proud all the same. It made Lukas’ heart do weird things in his chest whenever he saw that look. “You’re talented, man.” He lay back and looked at the ceiling, noticing the tiny cracks spreading out like lightening.

Philip set his camera aside and shifted to lie down next to him, their arms touching. “You’re the one doing the tricks. I just hold the camera.”

“Yeah, but like…it’s more than that. You know exactly where and when and how to shoot stuff. You know all about it and…make me look cool.” He probably sounded like a dope, but part of the reason he’d even started talking to him was because of a video he’d made. It was incredible. And maybe he couldn’t get enough of the boy behind the camera.

“Yeah, making you look cool is really hard,” Philip teases him.

Lukas laughs, looking over at him and shaking his head. Philip smiles as he shrugs innocently, and this time Lukas’ stomach flips like he’s on a roller-coaster. He’s so warm next to him, it feels good.

“Not a lot of people can do what you do,” Lukas says, looking away before he admits he tried to teach Rose. He traces circles on his chest and sighs. “She just doesn’t get it. Not like you.”

Philip’s eyes had been following Lukas’ movements, getting stuck at how the bottom of his shirt came up exposing the edge of his boxers. The way his skin looked in the rainy afternoon light was like a shell revealing a milky pearl. It was beautiful and enticing and Philip’s favorite part about Lukas. He seems like he has this hard exterior, but peal back one layer and he’s soft and squishy and maybe a little insecure about it sometimes.

Lukas notices Philip watching him when he doesn’t say anything. Philip catches his eyes like he’s not afraid he’s been caught looking. He leans in and kisses Lukas gently. It’s chaste at first, then he can’t help but go in for more. Lukas responds immediately, cupping his cheek and jaw. He starts to roll onto him, but Philip breaks the kiss and pushes him back down onto the bed. He hesitantly climbs on top of him, straddling Lukas’ legs and hovering above him. Lukas looks up at him, a little confused but eager to find out what he means by it. Philip seems like the type to not need much, but really it’s just resilience. He has desires and wants but he stuffs them away, hides them like he does behind a lens. He’s like a picture, submitting to everyone’s interpretation of him but never being asked his opinion. Yet he sees through everybody and all of their filters and editing. And right now his eyes say he wants to view Lukas out of focus, as his hand touches his fuzzy edges.

Philip sees no sharpness in Lukas, so he takes what he needs. He kisses him hard and fast, biting and breaching his mouth with his tongue. But he quickly moves to his neck, resisting the urge to suck and mark like Rose can. The whole time he paws at Lukas’ side with the hand not holding himself up. He pulls away to wrench his shirt up just above his nipples, then attacks them with his lips. Lukas gasps above him, hands flying to his hair, as he tongues across his sternum. The trail continues downward, and Philip revels in the slightly pudgy expanse of Lukas’ stomach. To him it’s better than anything, and he kisses it reverently. He stops to dip his tongue into his bellybutton and smiles up at him when he hears his breathy giggle.

Lukas feels his stomach automatically contract from the sensation of Philip’s tongue, but his brown hair also tickles his skin as he goes back to kissing it. He’s never done something like this before, definitely never felt like he wanted to but he digs his fingers into the other boy’s scalp and moans when he sucks a bruise below his boxers.

“Philip,” he sighs, his hips rising slightly to get closer to his mouth.

Philip’s heart is beating so fast. Lukas smells good, he tastes good and sounds good. He’s squirming under him and that’s good too. He touches him everywhere until he’s flushed and panting. He’s hard and he knows Lukas is too. When he’s satisfied, he let’s Lukas desperately pull him up and kiss him. It feels so warm in the room, but their bodies are hotter.

The kiss gradually slows, as they try to catch their breath. Both of them look at each other and sort of grin, suddenly overwhelmed with emotions.

Things are different now. They are different now.


End file.
